Big Time Time Lord?
by it's a duck pond
Summary: What happens when the four members of BTR run into the Doctor and companions, who are searching for some mysterious danger in LA? Clearly I do not know how to write a summary, nor how to title a story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this sounded like a good idea at midnight last night when I typed this up. Now I'm not entirely sure about it, and I don't really know where it's going next, or whether or not I'm actually going to finish it. This also the first fanfic I've written in about a year, so I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty and had trouble keeping everyone in character. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)**

**Edit because this is required oui? I do not own Doctor Who nor Big Time Rush. :C**

The gears of the TARDIS ground together creating that _vworpvworp_ sound as the blue box materialized on a busy street corner. Oddly enough, not a single person looked twice at the thing, hardly even taking notice of it. The doors opened and a man in a tweed coat and red bow tie stepped out into the harsh sunlight. "Los Angeles, California, America!" he cried. A long-legged, red-headed girl stepped out behind him, her husband in tow.

"Doctor, why, did you bring us here?" the blonde man asked, making a face. However, the Doctor was far to busy fidgeting with his sonic screwdriver and seemed to ignore the question. There was a long pause before he replied.

"Hush Rory, brain thinking. I'm on to something. Something..." he trailed off mid-thought as the sonic began to beep wildly. "Come on, I'll need you around in case I do something clever!" With that he dashed away, not bothering to check if his companions were following. Amy and Rory rolled their eyes at each other, and then followed their alien friend across the busy LA street.

**-this is supposed to be a page break-**

The Doctor grimaced at his screwdriver and tapped it on the palm of his hand. "There's something not right here. The sonic's on the blink though, I'm having trouble pinpointing exactly what that something is." Amy and Rory had finally caught up with him, after a crazy chase through a rather busy part of the city, and were now breathless.

"Okay, Doctor. So you don't know what it is, but how do you even know something's wro-"

The Doctor cut her off then as the green light at the end of the screwdriver in his hand began to flash. He watched it for a moment before looking up at the building they were standing next to. "Palm Woods Hotel," he said, reading the sign aloud. "Come along Ponds, we're investigating!"

Amy sighed in relief when she stepped into the cool, air conditioned hotel lobby. "It's bloody hot out there," she grumbled. Already the Doctor had run off and was nowhere to be seen. Then she yelped in surprise and jumped backwards, stepping on Rory's feet as she did so, when a Latino boy wearing a helmet and rollerblades raced past.

"Sorry!" he called over his shoulder. This caused him to crash into a couch and fall to the ground. The two adults stood there looking on in shock, but the boy promptly jumped to his feet and shouted, "Yes!" Another boy came rushing down the hall, from the same direction in which the first had come, clearly excited.

"Dude that was awesome!" he shouted, running past Amy and Rory. But then he stopped in his tracks, turned around, and looked curiously at them. "This is a normal thing," he explained, shrugging.

Just then the Doctor appeared again, popping up from behind a couch. He approached the boy who had spoken and scanned him up and down with the sonic. " 'Scuse me, what year is this?"

The brown-haired boy raised an eyebrow at the strange man. "Uh, 2011?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oi, of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, slapping his forehead and peering at the watch on his wrist. "Would you have a fez by any chance?" The timelord patted his head as though it felt too bare without some sort of strange hat.

"A fez? Er, no. Sorry bro."

"Bro, bro, what does that even mean! You silly twenty-first century Americans and your slang, there's a reason I stick to the English folks. And no fezzes, you really must fix this, fezzes are cool you know."

All this seemed to put off the teenage boy. He pointed over his shoulder with one thumb and mumbled, "I'd really better... you know. Go. Over there. And uh. Yeah." He spun on his heel and joined his friend, who was now trying, increasingly desperately, to remove his rollerblades.

"So Doctor. Now that you've loitered in a hotel lobby and scared a little boy, what's next on your agenda?" Amelia asked sarcastically. She was used to this sort of behavior; after all, she had been traveling with the Doctor for some time now, and him being socially awkward was nothing new.

"Well," he replied, not even taking notice of the playful insult, "I need you two to see if there's have been any strange going-ons around here. I, meanwhile, have more investigating to do." Without another word he exited the hotel, leaving the married couple on their own.

Rory made a face, not entirely impressed with the Doctor leaving them in the middle of an unfamiliar city, with no money, no maps, no anything. It was downright impractical. "Alright, where do we start?" he asked, knowing that Amy fully planned to follow the time lord's orders.

"We can chat with those two over there," Amy said, meaning the one they had just spoken with, and his friend, the one they had almost been killed by.

"Yes, but they're just boys and-" The woman didn't wait for her husband to finish his thought, she just grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him across the lobby floor. "Go on," she whispered, nudging Rory towards the two kids, who were far too engrossed in attempting to untangle the mess they had made of the shoelaces to notice the pair. Rory groaned inwardly, but took another step forward.

"Uhm hello. Boys. I'm a uh. An inspector. For the Department of... Inspection, and I just need to know if you've seen anything... strange around here lately."

The brown-haired one they had talked to earlier spoke first. "Yeah, in fact, there have been some weird thing happening around here. My Cuda products keep going missing." He shot an accusatory glare at the Latino boy next to him.

"Er..." Rory began.

"No wait! We need to have a conference," the boy wearing the helmet said, pulling his friend aside as best he could without either of them actually standing up. "What if," he said, making no attempt to keep his voice down, "What if they're spies. I mean, you heard that accent. They're English spies!"

Rory shot a bemused glance at Amy and shrugged. Amy just grinned and shook her head. "Alright lads, listen to this," she said loudly, taking charge of the situation. "We're not spies from England, we're just doing some... undercover work. And we need your cooperation or..." she trailed off, allowing their imaginations to come up with a worse punishment than she could have come up with herself. "So why don't you tell us your names?"

**-this is also a page break**-

The Doctor was stumped, and he was more than glad that his companions weren't around to see it. He was supposed to be the genius, he was supposed to solve everything, and they were supposed to admire him. That's how it went. The Doctor wasn't supposed to be just as confused as any human would be. He was the time lord victorious for god's sake! He sighed resignedly, and then had a brilliant idea. Maybe something would show up on the TARDIS' scanners! With this thought giving him new hope, he headed off in what he hoped was the direction of his blue box.

**-yet another page break**-

"Oh god, I hope James and Carlos are okay," Logan fretted. He and Kendall had gone to the library to study, but they had been gone for nearly three hours now. And both knew that with three hours, the other two members of their band could have managed to burn down the Palm Woods. They were now on their way home though, and there were no clouds of smoke in the sky, so that was a good sign.

"Of course they're okay. At least they should be. Carlos won't take off his helmet, and James wouldn't do anything that might ruin his hair, so we know at least that they're probably not hurt," Kendall said. What he said was true, although he chuckled when he said it.

"Yeah, you're probably right." They walked in silence after this, until Logan apparently spotted something that excited his inner history geek. "Oh my god!" he shouted, squealing like a fangirl. "Do you know what that is?" He didn't expect an answer really, and ran off without waiting for one. Kendall followed, curious as to what had gotten his friend so excited.

When he finally caught up with the shorter boy, Logan was standing next to... a blue telephone booth? "Er, Logan, don't get me wrong, this is totally cool and all but uh... what's the big deal? It's a phone booth."

Logan rolled his eyes at his blonde friend. "No. It's a police box, used in England in the fifties. See, there's a little phone in here that allows officers to contact their station," he explained, gesturing to a little panel on the box, "and in here there's a stool and things for the officers," he continued, pushing open the doors. Then he froze. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock and in awe. "Holy. Crap," he and Kendall said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, two reviews! I wasn't really expecting anything, thank you both for the encouragement. :) It took a rather long while to write and post, it's been a busy week and I was having a bit of writer's block. It's also very short for this reason, I really don't know what comes next. P: **

**And a week later, I still don't own either Doctor Who nor BTR. :(**

Amy wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to get out of these two teens. They looked a bit skeptical, as though they didn't believe that she and Rory were actually investigators. It was a silly lie anyways- telling the boys that they were reporters for a newspaper would have been much more believable, she thought.

"I uh. I need to talk to my partner here," she heard Rory say. He pulled her to the side and say in a low voice, "We're not getting anywhere. I don't even know what we want them to say. We should find the Doctor, he'll know." Amy nodded and then turned back to the boys, who had introduced themselves as Carlos and James.

"Well, uhm, that'll be all," she said, trying to sound professional, "Thanks for your time." Then, ignoring the strange look she got from the receptionist behind the counter, she left the lobby with her husband following.

They hung a right and continued down the sidewalk, hand in hand. It was still warm out, but now there was a few fluffy clouds in the sky. This was a busy city, Rory thought. The sidewalks were packed, as was the street, and it was incredibly noisy. Nothing like his quaint, calm little Leadworth, he reflected. Then it came into view. Rory could see their blue box at the next street corner, and began to hurry towards it.

**-I really wish I could make a page break without words-**

Back at the Palm Woods, James and Carlos were plotting something in hushed tones.

"We should follow them!" Carlos insisted. "Who knows what they're up to!"

James shook his head. "They're not up to anything. They're investigators for some department. They're just... you know, investigating."

But Carlos persisted. "Why would people with British accents be working for an American department? That doesn't make any sense. Besides, we didn't see any identification, and they weren't wearing fancy suits, how do we know they weren't lying? And do we have anything else to do this afternoon?"

James sighed. "Fine, we'll follow them," he relented. The other boy jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, where he waited for his friend to catch up.

"This is going to be _fun_."

**-a wild page break appeared-**

The Doctor was pacing the floor of the TARDIS, wishing that he hadn't thrown the manual into a supernova. He had been mad at it, and he didn't agree with it most of the time, but it would have been useful in this particular instance. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

He was so distressed, in fact, that he didn't notice the two boys standing at the open door of the ship. He flopped down into a chair and put his hands over his face, still oblivious to the two kids.

Then Kendall squeaked in shock, and the Doctor jumped to his feet, finally noticing them. "Ugh, just what I need! More bloody humans! Come on, come in quick now and shut the door, we don't need anyone else seeing this."

Without saying anything, they stepped into the console room and pulled the doors shut behind them. Kendall's thoughts were racing. How could it... It was just a box! He had seen it! But here he was, in a chamber three times the size of their living room back at the Palm Woods. It was bigger on the inside!

Logan was also pondering this same thing, but in a more scientific way. Of course, he thought, I've read a paper on this before, it's dimensionally transcendental. He was absolutely thrilled at the thought of seeing this in action, but really... he wasn't sure. Could he be dreaming?

The Kendall said aloud what he had been thinking: "It's bigger on the inside."

"Oh good," the Doctor said with an approving nod. He hadn't even glanced at the boys again and was staring at set of red flashing lights. "I was waiting for one of you to say that, it's really my favorite bit you know. Now, what do those little lights mean?"

Just then there was a knock at the TARDIS door. "Doctor! Doctor, are you in there?" It was Amy. "Open the door, I can't find my key!" Without turning away from the console, the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors swung open to reveal Amy and Rory.

This was something, though, that Logan couldn't find a scientific explanation for. "How did you? I mean, that was-"

The Doctor cut him off. "This will be much easier if you don't question anything you see. Now, maybe you two can help me out..."


End file.
